Beca O'Mitchell
by BeChloeIsLegit
Summary: A quick one-shot that I threw together in honor of St. Patrick's Day. It stems from a bet used in the story Pitch Perfect 3: BeChloe is Legit! that I'm working on with RJRMovieFan. Enjoy and Happy St. Patrick's Day! Rate M for language.


**Note: If you've been reading the _Pitch Perfect 3: BeChloe Is Legit!_ story that I have been working on with RJRMovieFan, you may recall mention of a bet that Beca made with Amy and lost. This is just a fun little romp that I threw together to honor St. Patrick's Day using that bet as the starting point. Enjoy and Happy St. Patrick's Day!**

* * *

"I cant believe I'm actually doing this," Beca says. "I'm a grown woman and a music producer for God's sake."

"Oh, stop your complaining," Chloe says as she straightened Beca's shirt. "At least you don't have to put your arm up a cow's ass."

Beca bit her lip to keep from laughing but let out a snort. "That was funny!"

Chloe smacks her on the arm. "It was not!," she whines. "I swear I can still smell cow ass on me sometimes."

Beca didn't even try to keep from laughing at that. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Beca said wiping tears from her eyes from laughing so hard. "I guess we both learned our lessons about betting with Fat Amy."

"I still can't believe you lost, though," Chloe laments. "How did she manage to beat you?"

 _Flashback_

" _Come on, Amy," Beca said as Amy continued to lag behind. "We've got like five blocks until we can find a subway to get us back home."_

" _Slow down," Amy whined. "I'm not used to walking these streets like you."_

" _It's going to take us forever if you don't move it," Beca said._

" _Hey, wait a minute," Amy said stopping again._

" _What now?," Beca asked looking back at her Aussie friend._

" _Let's ride one of these," Amy said pointing to one of the bike share racks._

" _Are you serious?," Beca asked. "You're going to ride a bike seven miles? You don't even want to walk five blocks."_

" _I bet I can get home before you?," Amy says with a smirk._

" _You want to race me home?," Beca asked incredulously. "On a bike?"_

" _Yeah," Amy said. "Why not?"_

 _Beca stands there, surprised that she's actually thinking about it. She looks to Amy and then to the bikes. They seem relatively new and she sees people riding bikes all over the city all the time._

" _Before I agree," Beca said. "What's the bet?"_

 _Amy goes over to the bike rack and looks at the map. She's looking to see the closest place to their apartment to return their bikes. She finds it and calls Beca over. Beca walks over and Amy is pointing to the map._

" _This spot it only three blocks from the apartment," Amy said. "The bet is, the first one of us to get all the way home the fastest wins."_

" _So, not just to the bike place?," Beca said to clarify. "We have to actually make it all the way home? Which means that not only will you have to ride a bike seven miles, you then have to walk three blocks. Right?"_

" _That's right," Amy said._

 _Beca looked at the bikes and then looked back at Amy. She feels pretty confident she can win this. "Okay. Let's bet."_

" _Cool," Amy said. "Shake on it," she said as she put out her hand. Beca shakes it and then looks at Amy. "Okay, it's now a legit bet. So, if you win, what do you want?"_

 _Beca thought for a minute. "If I win, you have to buy groceries for a month. AND they have to be groceries that Chloe and I both will eat. None of that weird Aussie shit you like. No offense."_

" _None taken," Amy said waving it off like it was really nothing. "Okay. But, if I win you have to. . . ." Amy paused as if thinking._

" _I have to, what?," Beca asked after a minute or two. "I want to get home some time today."_

 _Amy's face lit up and Beca's stomach dropped. She didn't like the look Amy had on her face._

" _Amy?," Beca asked with just a tad bit of uncertainty._

" _If I win," Amy said. "You have dress up as a leprechaun on St. Patrick's Day and do the Irish pub crawl to all the Irish Pubs in Brooklyn."_

 _Beca's mouth dropped open and her eyes got wide. "No fucking way," she yelled._

" _You already agreed to it," Amy said. "I'll even pay for the bikes."_

 _Beca stood dumbfounded at the absurdity of the bet she just made. Her thoughts started playing havoc with her. "How could I have let her rope me in so easily? But, I have the advantage, right? Yeah, I do. I've been walking the streets of New York for almost two years. My legs are strong. Even Aubrey Posen would be proud of my cardio regimen. I got this. Piece of cake."_

" _Here you go, Shawshank," Amy said causing Beca to come out of the ramblings going on in her head._

" _Okay," Beca said taking the bike. She checked the map while Amy was getting the second bike for herself. She figured out the best and fastest route and was ready to go._

" _I'll count to three and then we go," Amy said. "Ready?" Beca took a seat on the bike and put one foot on the pedal and nodded. "1-2-3, Go!"_

 _Beca pushed off and started riding. She checked and Amy had done the same. Beca decided to just take the route she had mapped in her head and not worry about where Amy was. She doesn't know when she lost sight of Amy and decided to just enjoy the ride. Once she got into it she found that riding a bike through the city wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. She had a few close calls with some pedestrians and a few cars, but made it to the bike rack in a fairly decent time. She put the bike in the rack and looked around but didn't see Amy. She smiled and started walking to their building. She made it! She was smiling when she entered the apartment._

" _Oh, hey, Chlo," Beca said seeing her redheaded roommate. "Thanks to me you won't have to buy groceries for the next month."_

" _How'd you manage that?," Chloe asked._

" _I made a bet with Amy-"_

" _Oh, hey Shawshank," Amy said coming from behind her clothes rack. "It's about time you got here."_

" _What the fuck?," Beca screeches. "How? What? When? HOW?"_

" _I guess I knew a faster route than you," Amy said with a smug smile._

" _How long have you been here?," Beca asked still floored that the blonde was there before she was._

" _She got in about 10 minutes ago," Chloe answered._

" _You are going to look so cute as a leprechaun," Amy said with a laugh as she patted Beca's cheek. "You should also know by now to never bet with me. I always win."_

"I'm pretty sure she cheated," Beca says. "I'm just not sure how she did it though."

"Well, anyway," Chloe says. "You look super sexy in your green tights." Chloe gave her a saucy wink. "You ready? We're supposed to meet Amy in like ten minutes."

"Yeah, I'm ready," Beca says with a heavy sigh. "Let's get this over with. Can you put my wallet in your purse? This get-up doesn't have any pockets so I really don't have any place to put it."

"Sure," Chloe says and took Beca's wallet. "This just means you're going to have to stay close to me if you want to drink." Chloe grinned and gave her another wink.

"Like I'm going to wander around by myself dressed like this," Beca says with an eye roll.

The two friends leave their apartment and head out. Several people stared and laughed as soon as Beca stepped outside. She blushed bright pink and only Chloe taking her hand and leading her calmed her down.

As soon as they walk into the first pub everyone starts laughing at Beca in her leprechaun costume. Chloe bites her lip to keep from laughing at the look Beca gives everyone. It is truly the classic Beca Mitchell glare and patented eye roll.

"So," a drunk patron says coming up to Beca. "Are your 'Lucky Charms' really magically delicious?"

His friends all laugh and high-five each other. Chloe just rolls her eyes.

"Touch my Lucky Charms and I will choke your little leprechaun," Beca tells him with a fake smile. Chloe lets out a laugh and the man's drunk friends start laughing and giving him hard time allowing Beca and Chloe to walk away.

They find Amy holding a glass of green beer and regaling some guy with stories of Australia. She's wearing a green t-shirt that has "I'm Not Irish But Kiss Me Anyway!" in gold lettering on the front.

"Beca!," Amy yells. "I have a question for ya?"

"What is it Amy?," Beca asks as Chloe gets the bartender's attention.

"Why can't you borrow money from a leprechaun?," Amy asks.

Beca just stares at Amy with her resting bitch face. She knows this is going to be some kind of joke and so she waits for it.

"Because, they're always a little short," Amy says and starts laughing. Chloe lets out a laugh as well causing Beca to look at her.

"Sorry," Chloe says biting her lip. She hands Beca a green beer. "I bought you a beer."

"Thanks," Beca says with a bit of snark.

The three friends stick together and go from pub to pub. Beca always gets a beer but doesn't always finish it. She doesn't think it's a good idea to be dressed as a leprechaun AND drunk on St. Patrick's Day. Well, any day for that matter, but especially today.

"How many of these pubs are there?," Beca asks after what feels like the 50th pub they visit.

"Um, like twenty," Amy tells her.

"And how many have we been to so far?," Beca asks.

"Five," Chloe tells her, causing Beca to whip her head around to look at her.

"Seriously?," Beca practically screeches.

"Yep," Chloe says.

"Oh, God," Beca whines.

They enter the next pub and Beca has to hear the same lame leprechaun jokes. They manage to snag a table this time and Beca flops down in a chair. Amy goes to the bar to get them some shots and beers. Chloe heads to the ladies room, leaving Beca alone at their table. A guy walks over and stands at the table looking down at Beca. Beca looks back up at him.

"Lose a bet?," the guy asks.

"Yeah," Beca says with a heavy sigh.

"What was the bet?," the guys asks.

"You see that blonde over at the bar?," Beca asks and points out Amy.

"Yeah," the guy says looking back at the bar.

"She bet me that she could beat me in a bike race from Manhattan to Brooklyn," Beca tells the guy. "Obviously, I lost, hence the whole leprechaun on St. Patrick's Day schtick."

"Hey, Amy, who's that guy?," Chloe asks as she slides up next to Amy at the bar.

"You back already?," Amy asks. "I figure the line would be longer."

"It appears to be mostly guys here, so no waiting," Chloe says. "So, who's the guy talking to Beca?"

Amy looks over to where Chloe was looking and smiles. "I don't know but he's a nice looking piece of man candy."

Chloe frowns and watches Beca and the guy. Her eyes widen when she sees Beca smile and offer the guy a seat at their table.

"Did she cheat?," the guy asks. "By the way, my name's Sean O'Malley."

"O'Malley?," Beca says and grins. "Been hearing a lot of Irish jokes tonight have you. . Sean O'Malley?"

"Probably as many as you have, Miss Leprechaun," Sean replies with a laugh.

"It's actually Beca Mitchell," Beca says with a laugh and shakes Sean's hand. "Nice to meet you." She looks at Sean. "I can't prove it but I'm pretty sure she did cheat. We're talking about someone who thinks walking from the bed to the bathroom is extreme cardio."

Sean lets out a laugh. Chloe sees him laughing and her frown only deepens.

"Better rein it in there, Red," Amy says. "Someone might think you're jealous of Beca and Mr. Eye Candy over there."

"What?," Chloe says. "Pffft, me jealous? As if."

Chloe continues to watch Beca with side glances. She sees Beca smiling and nodding her head a lot. She jumps a bit when she hears Amy say something.

"Let's go," Amy says as she took the tray of drinks.

Chloe puts a big smile on her face and follows Amy over to their table. She plants herself in Beca's lap and gives her a big kiss on the cheek, causing Beca to raise her eyebrows at her. Chloe wraps her arm around Beca's shoulders and looks at Sean.

"Hi," Chloe says. "I'm Chloe, and you are?"

"Sean," he answers with a smile.

"This is is Amy," Beca says pointing to the Aussie.

"Nice to meet you both," Sean says and stands up. He waves at a woman across the room. She comes over to him and kisses him before looking at the girls.

"You must be Maureen," Beca says. "Sean was just telling me how you two met. Happy anniversary."

"Anniversary?," Chloe asks looking at Beca and then back at Sean and Maureen.

"Yeah," Beca says. "Sean was telling me how they met on St. Patrick's Day and then got married on St. Patrick's Day."

"Oh," Chloe says with a big smile. "Happy anniversary."

"Thank you," Maureen says.

"I'm Beca, this is Chloe, and this is Amy." She points to each of the girls as she says their name. " Why don't you two stay and join us. We apparently have room for five," Beca finishes pointedly looking at Chloe still sitting in her lap.

Chloe just smiles and stays where she is. "You love it," she says and gives Beca another kiss on the cheek. She is so happy to see that Sean has a wife and wasn't hitting on Beca.

"Thank you," Maureen says as she and Sean sit. She looks at Beca and takes in her outfit. "Um, did you lose a bet?"

Chloe let out a loud laugh. "As a matter of fact, she did."

Amy puts her hand up for high five and Beca and Chloe just look at her. "What? No love for my creativity?," Amy asks and puts her hand down.

"You cheated," Beca says. "I haven't figure out how yet, but you cheated. I know you did."

"What'd you do?," Maureen asks looking over at Amy. "Did you grab a cab back?"

"No," Amy says. "I wouldn't do that. I'd be a little more devious."

"You did cheat," Beca exclaims. "I can't believe I wore this stupid outfit because you cheated."

"Calm down, Becs," Chloe said pulling Beca's head to her chest. "I for one love you in this outfit."

"You are kind of cute in it," Sean says with a smirk.

"I have to agree with him," Maureen says smiling.

"I officially hate everyone at this table right now," Beca says and pushes away from Chloe causing the redhead to almost fall off her lap. Chloe tightens her hold on Beca's shoulders and Beca grabs Chloe around the waist, causing Chloe's face to end up barely an inch from hers. Beca swallows and blushes, while Chloe is wearing a smirk.

"You two make a cute couple," Maureen says causing both girls to whip their heads around to look at her.

"Oh, we're, um, she's," Beca stammers.

"We're not a couple," a more coherent Chloe says. "We're just. . .best friends."

"Really?," Maureen says.

"I'm going to get us more drinks," Beca says forcing Chloe to stand.

Chloe goes to say something but thinks better of it. She sits in the chair Beca just vacated. Sean watches as Beca heads to the bar and turns to face Fat Amy.

"Okay," Sean says. "She'll be a while. Tell us how you actually beat her?"

Amy gives a smirk and checks to make sure Beca isn't paying attention. "Well," Amy starts. . .

 _Flashback_

 _Amy pedalled the bike for a bit until she couldn't see Beca anymore. She stopped and looked around but didn't see another bike rack. She decided to get off and walk the bike as she looked for the next location. She stayed in the street and had only made it about five yards when she was bumped by a car pulling away from the curb. She reacted quickly and fell onto the street._

" _Ow, ow, ow," Amy yelled. "I've been hit. This car hit me."_

 _The driver threw the car in park and jumped out. He ran to the front of the car to see Amy lying in the street with the bike laying next to her._

" _Oh, my God," the man yelled. "I didn't see you. Are you okay? Someone call 9-1-1."_

" _That won't be necessary," Amy said quickly. "I'm okay. I'm just a bit shaken up because of being hit, by your car, that you were driving."_

 _Amy sits up and looks at the driver. She then looks at the bike._

" _Oh, no," Amy said as she crawled to the bike. "My bike is broken. My only way of getting home is no longer working. Whatever am I to do?"_

" _It looks okay to me," the driver said kneeling down as if to look at the bike._

 _Amy throws herself over the bike. "Nooooo," she whined. "It's broken. I can't believe you hit me and broke my bike."_

 _A crowd has now gathered and the man stands up, looking around nervously. He runs a hand through this hair._

" _Maybe I can give you a lift to wherever you were going," he asked trying to calm Amy down. "We can put the bike in the back. How does that sound?"_

" _Okay," Amy said, getting up and grabbing the bike. "Should I put it in the trunk or the back seat."_

" _Uh, the trunk," the man said a little taken aback by the sudden change in Amy's demeanor. He goes to the driver's side door and hits the button to unlatch the trunk and hurries back to help Amy store the bike._

 _Amy carries the bike to the trunk and the man holds it open for her. Once the bike is situated he closes the trunk and Amy gets into the passenger seat and fastens her seatbelt._

" _Where to?," The man asked as he got behind the wheel._

" _Brooklyn," Amy said, causing the man to raise his eyebrows. "I'll give you directions."_

 _The man nodded his head and put the car in gear and pulled into traffic. Amy hid her face when she saw Beca pedaling her bike down the street they were on. She watched in the side mirror as Beca got farther and farther away, smirking the whole time. She had the man stop near the bike return location and he helped her get her bike out of the trunk._

" _Thanks, mate," Amy said and walked the bike over the racks. The man got back into his car. He sat there for a minute shaking his head and looking back at Amy one last time before driving away._

"And that's how I won the bet," Amy finishes with a flourish.

"I KNEW YOU CHEATED," Beca yells as she slams the drinks down on the table.

* * *

 **A shout out to RJRMovieFan who gave me the idea on how Amy "won" the bet.**


End file.
